prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Workshop IV
(Wait what......they did not jus.......AGHHH!!!......*ahem* Sure Stormy, I'll finish off this worthless rushed quest~Padriok) Offical Quest Description Thormac at the Sorcerer's Tower recently discovered a book he stole from WHSmith, all about "cosmic mindfuck", knowing you are one of the few questers in existance who can actualy stand this, he'd love you to pick it up. Although there isn't enough alchiol in the world to live this one down after the unholy mess Elemental Workshop 3 was) Start Point: "'''somewhere" in Camelot '''Members Or GTFO Difficulty '''- A PhD in computer scienice might help, otherwise you're screwed. '''Length - too long Requirements Making stuff (41) Charging stuff (39) Stealing stuff (39) Getting hit by stuff (40) Hitting stuff (42) Elemental Mindfuck III Starting Out Just like any new quest release, you will find dozens of 130+s running around like headless chickens yelling phrases such as : "Where is it?" "How do I open door?" "What colour is Thursday?" "Selling AGS 40M taking junk" Of course, anyone with half a brain would wait a few minutes for the servers to calm down, incase there is some major glitch like having your entire inventory sucked into a black hole. The actual method of openning the door involves making probaly the worst parody of the Keyblade you will ever see. (If you listen closely, you can actualy hear the Kingdumb Hearts fangirls going at a speed of Mach 20 on their keyboards with a slegdehammer) The Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooosmic room Though the eyes of a hippy smoking a blunt, its an engine of magical colour emitting traffic lights. Though the eyes of everyone else, its a 3x4x4 rubix cube mixed with Braindeath 'Rum' trying to screw with the mind in ways that will cause injury, also notice how none of the traffic lights are green, thats right, You are going nowhere ... well, unless you ask me nicely for the solutions.... Well once thats over, you pull the switch on the engine, and a robot comes to life, and sods off to the other room (or the nearest Yew Tree) The Chaos Room Hardly, this room is actualy well organised, well....if you could possably call: *A robot in a medievl fantasy game *Cubes stolen from Apature Science with runes drilled to them *RAM's and levers that take a year to work due to the server lagg *Programming the robot to (break) (law) *A valve that somehow drains your theiving level for no coherant reason organised.... but.....surely there are good rewards for this? We still talking about RuneScape here??? The rewards are an abysmally small amount of exp for 4 hours of mental torrment And some worthless Cosmic and Chaos elemental armour which STILL doesn't have any more magic defence than Mind.....seriously Jagex..... Useless trivia On the day of release and 24 hours after, fletching would cause your legs to disappear Also, proud owners of the Chaotic Maul were trolled with one of the worst animation changes ever implmented Chaoticunmaull.png|Surely it can't get any worse Chaoticunmaul.png|Oh but it can Category:Quests Category:Intermediate Quests Category:Total Mind Fuck